Overture
by Lady Serena Sparrow
Summary: The final drabble in my Gintama series! Hijikata and Bansai fight again as Yamazaki watches. Will Yamazaki lose his Fukuchou for real this time? Hiji/Yama/Ban, hinted one-sided Bansai/Takasugi


**So we have come to the finale at last. I have mixed emotions about this: joy, accomplishment, sadness, relief, disappointment, and excitement. So much energy and dedication I have put into this series compared to many of my other stories (I am so cruel). But I am proud of how wonderful my baby has been and how it turned out. Thank you to my readers and to those two fantastic and faithful reviewers:**

**Lumi75 and ringo ame. I love you guys! (cries) Please enjoy, review, and look forward to more Hijikata/Yamazaki romance fics I hope to write in the near future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Gintama! Oh the injustice!**

**Warning: Yaoi (more like innuendo), swearing, stupidity (LOL).**

**Drabble #12- Overture**

**(a.k.a. Ode to a Jimi)**

_overture__**- **__An introductory movement, as in an opera or oratorio, often presenting melodies from arias to come__;_ _prelude; prologue_

**Yamazaki's POV**

"If you kill me, then Shinsuke will kill you. Your dogs will attack us, then we'll kill each other…and then where does that leave Yamazaki?" Bansai's smooth voice said.

Say what you want about him…but the man had a point. I mean, I wasn't the main focus…or I shouldn't be. The people of Edo…the innocents in this war…they needed someone to defend them. The Shisengumi served to protect…and the Kiheitai along with Katsura's separate Joi faction served to fight the Shogunate. Where would the world be without either side? Fukuchou seemed to consider this for a few seonds before he snarled and rushed forward to attack Bansai anyway. Ah well. No one can stop him when he's in Demon Vice-Commander Mode. He's so sexy when he's enraged…ah…but I'll never tell anyone I think that or else they would call me an M.

**Hijikata's POV**

Stupid bastard thought he could change my mind? Ha, such a fool. He may have had a point in there somewhere but bringing up Yamazaki threw common sense out the window. When I'm through with him, he's going to wish he had never met that idiot.

I rushed forward with my katana poised for a brutal run-through. I hope he feels it…every bit…as the metal slides into him. Call me demonic…call me evil…call me cruel…but never call me weak…and never assume that I'm going down without a fight.

**Bansai's POV**

So this is it? Even though I lost Yamazaki, I have to fight one last time in retribution for my actions. My fellow Kiheitai members who have managed to survive against the Shinsengumi have escaped and I am glad to see that only three men have died. However, Shinsuke is not going to be happy with this event overall. I'm going to have to deal with one of his rants when I get back. Actually, considering the crazed look in Hijikata's eyes…I should change that to IF I get back.

**Third Person POV**

In a blur of speed, Hijikata found Bansai's katana stabbing towards his chest. He had gotten it out so fast…Hijikata hadn't even noticed! The blows were heavy and tore open his wound even further. He found himself having to defend instead of his initial plan of attacking. Suddenly, Hijikata dashed to the side and pivoted to slash his katana against Bansai's leg. He felt a sharp pain on his right thigh and warmth snake down his leg. He winced as the cut stung. He figured that it wasn't as bad as Hijikata's wound so he couldn't exactly complain…but man was it annoying.

Just as the Shinsengumi Vice Captain moved to finish Bansai off, a large Range Rover tore into the area (knocking down several trees and lamp posts in the process). In the front seat was Takasugi, who merely glanced out the open window and grinned at Bansai. With the gesture of his head, several of his men jumped out of the vehicle with their guns and swords waving. The Shinsengumi was now severely out-numbered and now that the insane leader of the Kiheitai was present…they knew they were in trouble.

"Alright boys…I think it's time this party ended. Now, I'm taking my man and leaving…I need a little more time to finish my evil plotting so you probably won't see us for a while. Be patient Shogunate dogs! I will destroy the darkness in Edo and fix everything soon! Ta-ta for now!" the mad man called out cheerfully as he waved goodbye.

Bansai and the other terrorists jumped into the car as it turned and began to speed away. Hijikata was absolutely livid as he watched his enemy escape.

"This isn't over teme! I'll kill you next time!" he roared.

Bansai laughed and nodded his head in agreement. Yes, they would meet again and the next time…he would finish what he had started. The music producer stared at Yamazaki's bright pink form and felt his heart-strings pulled. Would he ever be able to forget that beautiful music he had heard from the adorable spy? Would he ever be able to return to fruitlessly longing for Shinsuke's attention? Would he ever be able to get over this foreign emotion…this passionate love…he had unexpectedly developed for Yamazaki? He both wanted to forget…and wanted to never let it go…this feeling.

Bansai's face looked as coolly expressionless as ever but Yamazaki could sense the pain hidden. How did he become so connected to the mysterious man? Yamazaki's heart felt like overflowing. He loved his Fukuchou…and would never betray him…but he feared this unwanted connection with the enemy would continue to grow in secret. He knew he would always wonder if Bansai hadn't spared him that day…would they still have been tied together by Fate?

Hijikata hated the bond he saw between Yamazaki and Bansai, but he knew that only time and his love would be able to destroy it. At least for now, he knew that the spy was his. Yamazaki had chosen him…and it was about time they fulfilled their desires. First, he would have to get his wound treated…but then after…let's just say that he planned to give Yamazaki the Hijikata Special. Yum…mayonnaise.

As the car disappeared, all three of them realized that this was not the end. No, this was only the overture.


End file.
